


sit back and relax

by manfred_stone



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Acapulco Fucks Up In A Good Way, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Niagara Doesn't Seem Horny But He Is, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Vehicle, Shameless Smut, Somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manfred_stone/pseuds/manfred_stone
Summary: Acapulco's ride to a safe location turns out to be a little more hectic than he'd predicted.





	sit back and relax

If there was something Acapulco loathed doing was to place the explosives himself. He’d thought he was well past being that disgraced guy who had to do all the work while someone else sat back and relaxed, because he was the arms dealer. He wasn’t usually involved in all the stealing and murdering that derived from his business.

He attached the small black box to the control panel, then pressed the red button over it and glanced at the bomb. He didn’t have time to curse the idiot (himself) who set the timer to 15 seconds and thought were enough to get as far as possible from the explosion.

He ran.

The heat of the explosion licked the back of his neck as he threw himself on the ground, the loud bang made his ears ring for a while.

When Acapulco rose back up, first on his knees and then on his feet, he brushed the eventual dirt off his not-to-show-off-casually open shirt and then fixed the foulard which hung from his neck.

The electricity box was still on fire, sizzling and sparkling like a firework, the door was still closed as he’d left it with a crowbar slipped between the door handle and the wall so that it’d be difficult to open without using blunt force. He may have looked the part, and yes, he was a bit careless, but he wasn’t stupid.

Thinking about the making-terrible-and-reckless-decisions topic, Acapulco asked himself where the fuck was Niagara with his ride.

 _That son of a bitch_ , he growled through clenched teeth as he scanned the sky looking for the sign of anything coming his way.

He’d never been one to give in to anxiety, but as of right now he could hear the screams of people running up the stairs that led to the roof where he stood, and he knew that _puny_ piece of metal couldn’t hold more than a few shoves at the door. There was practically nowhere to hide, and even if he wanted ( and he did not ) to consider jumping onto another building the closest ones were taller and therefore inaccessible.

The fucker, Niagara, or like he wanted to be called, the Wolf King was supposed to show up with a goddamn ride any minute now and the chances of surviving multiple attackers weren’t exactly as high as he wished if Niagara had really decided to take a gamble on his life and stood him up.

As he continued cursing the man who’d paid him almost a million to place a single bomb, he first heard then saw a helicopter approaching.

It landed a bit too close for comfort and didn’t even stop the engine as Acapulco approached it, good because he was in a rush not to be shot by the men trying to burst through the door, bad because the wind messed up his hair. The door slid back and the familiar, annoying(ly attractive) face of Niagara peeked from inside the cabin. He didn’t bother curtseying as he got on and shut the door behind him, exactly like the pilot didn’t seem to even care if he was seated before taking off once again.

It was either the sudden unbalance of the helicopter taking off or the drugs starting to wear off, but Acapulco fell backwards in the cabin and fell exactly onto Niagara’s lap.

He froze immediately, but managed to get off him quickly enough to get a glance at him, and he didn’t seem too displeased about the accident. If anything, he seemed rather amused, but one could never tell when it came to the Wolf King.

A chill ran all the way from the base of his neck to his coccyx as Acapulco sat down next to the other man, holding onto his seat for dear life.

 

"We’ll be getting to my safe location in an hour or so, sit back and relax sweetheart."

 

To underline his words,the Wolf King stretched his arms and laced his fingers behind his head.

Niagara was a particular man to say the least, even though he looked a bit ridiculous crammed in the small space of the helicopter’s cabin, unable to extend his long legs properly. His imitation of a relaxed position brought him to spread his legs open and Acapulco, being the disastrous pervert he was, couldn’t help but peek at what Niagara hid between his legs.

It was not like he was not wearing pants and his prick was out there, exposed, but Acapulco prided himself with the ability to tell whether someone’s junk would be big or not only by looking at their crotch. Those few moments he lost himself to his little game of guess the size were probably the only ones when he didn’t unleash his tongue to say whatever passed his mind. Dick contemplation required absolute silence.

After deducting that Niagara was, indeed, quite big as he’d imagined he had the obligatory, subsequent thought about how it’d be to take it.

He ran a hand through his hair and carefully combed it back, trying to shape it despite the mess that the wind had made of his brunette strands.

 

"What did those guys do to you anyway?"

 

He asked, looking out of the window for a second and catching a glimpse of the building he was just on.

 

"You see, I don’t usually take it well when someone tries to steal what’s mine."

 

"What’d they steal?"

 

"If I told you I’d have to kill you, baby."

 

"Thanks, James fucking Bond, real helpful. I was actually trying to make conversation, you know?"

 

Niagara didn’t really answer and just gave him a look that Acapulco read as _‘shut your mouth or I will personally make you’_ , therefore he fought his will to pester the other man with his personal opinion on how he would’ve killed the men who stole from him, just out of instinct of self-preservation.

 

The helicopter wobbled a little, nothing extreme, but it was enough for Acapulco to tighten his grip on the seat a bit.

 

It was normal for it to happen, and it was normal for Acapulco to hold hard onto the seat for a few minutes after it happened, the only problem being Acapulco’s inexperience with helicopter rides which led him, inevitably, to let go of the seat too soon and to fall over when the cabin shook again.

He sighed as he tried not to ponder on what Niagara must have been thinking of him being an utter mess, then pushed himself up with what he thought was a part of the seat until it twitched under his palm.

He turned around, slowly, to see the worst scenario that could have possibly developed under his eyes: instead of placing his hand on the seat between him and Niagara, he'd put his hand directly on Niagara, more specifically, onto his junk.

Somehow he dared look up at the other man, and once again he couldn't really read his expression, but if he had to take a wild guess, having another man grab his dick wasn't Niagara's biggest aspiration in life.

 

So, there he was, his hand still on his crotch, and for some reason he hadn't moved it yet, maybe because he'd thought the Wolf King would have pulled out a gun and shot him by now and he was confused as to why it hadn't happened.

 

For once in his life he didn’t want to say something but he had to, because he had to explain he wasn’t trying to initiate anything, and let him know if he wanted to he would have done it in a smoother, sexier and a little less desperate way.

 

"Fuck, I— I didn’t... Oh, fuck, just–"

 

Acapulco fumbled helplessly as he tried to find another cuss that wasn’t **_fuck_** , because it wasn’t the message he was trying to convey to the Wolf King, except for the fact _he did want to fuck_ , although he wouldn’t ever admit it.

 

"Oh, look at you,"

 

Niagara chuckled, sending chills down Acapulco’s spine.

 

"First time at the rodeo, sweetheart?"

 

This time he was sure of what he heard, but Acapulco could barely believe he was getting away with — that, especially without having a hole opened through his chest.

Acapulco could feel himself firing up, blush crawling onto his features up to the tip of his ears and therefore he reminded himself if _he wanted to do this_ , he should have at least done it with the perfect mixture of decisiveness and sensuality.

 

"What makes you think it's my first time?"

 

He took advantage of the fact he hadn't moved his hand to give a gentle squeeze. Despite not having had sex in any vehicle other than a car, Acapulco wasn't a blushing virgin who flushed red at the bare mention of sex, especially since he liked to define himself as a cock connoisseur, only saying connoisseur because it felt more classy than _horny slut_.

 

He traced the outline of Niagara's hardening member through clothing, then looked up as he hooked his fingers on his waistband.He didn't know if he would regret doing this in the morning, in those few moments where he wasn't under the effect of drugs, but he gave a quick tug to Niagara's pants and then messed with the zipper until he was presented with a very interesting bulge in a few thousands dollars worth of underwear.

 

He felt a similar reaction starting to develop in his boxers, but ignored it and proceeded to take the other man’s cock in his hand, stroking it from the base up to the head, then again. Just as Acapulco was about to comment on his own ability to give good handjobs the Wolf King grabbed him by the foulard around his neck, dragged him up and had him sit on his lap.

 

"I’m pretty fucking sure we won’t get to your safe location any time soon, so, uh— this–"

 

"This," Niagara interrupted as he gestured vaguely at the space that was left between them. "Darling, this is quite endearing."

 

"Endearing" Acapulco huffed, grinding his hips down onto Niagara’s. "Endearing my ass!"

 

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto the Wolf King’s, but Acapulco barely had the time to register what he’d just done before he felt him grab his asscheeks with the intensity he’d never thought the Wolf King to have. He was pretty sure some finger shaped bruises would form exactly where LA’s most wanted was holding onto, harder than Pulco had done with his seat, for the records.

 

The moment they parted from each other, Niagara's lips were on his neck and Acapulco hoped he couldn't feel his pulse because his heart was throbbing as fast as a humming bird’s inside his chest. He threaded his fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly as he felt Niagara grazing his skin with his teeth.

 

Now, Acapulco was definitely the kind of guy who loved to get things done quickly because he just _couldn’t be bothered_ when it came to everything but sex.

Sex was different, not because of all the poetic bullshit the whole act of ‘making love’ sustained by itself, but because Acapulco the hedonist literally lost himself to pleasure. He adored to focus on what he was feeling and keep it going for as long as he —

 

"Son of a bitch!"

 

Niagara pulled back with a sly smirk on his lips and tilted his head like a _fucking puppy._

 

"Is there something wrong, baby?"

 

"Fuck you, man."

 

He tried to adjust to the sensation of his bare ass against Niagara’s hands, because Niagara had somehow managed to _strip_ him out of his Egyptian cotton pants and his silk underwear while Acapulco was too busy _feeling_.

 

"A lovely, lovely ass you’ve got here."

 

Acapulco’s dick twitched at the compliment, despite the fact he‘d told himself a million times he wasn’t a narcissist who got off being called pretty, handsome, or whatever. (He definitely was.)

 

Niagara gave another fierce squeeze before moving, his hand now suddenly on Acapulco’s side, making its way up to his neck, where it stopped.

 

"Had I known a hand on your ass was all that took to made your, uh, chatter stop, I would have done it a long time ago, sweetheart."

 

Acapulco would have loved to answer, he really would have told him to fuck off and suck his own dick, but reason number one not to do so was _he_ wanted to suck his dick, and reason number two was that Niagara had taken hold of his face and was making it impossible for him to speak unless he wanted to sound ridiculous.

 

He wondered if it was his split eye or the scars he was looking at so intensely, then he decided he didn’t care because there was other, much more important, unattended business right between his legs.

 

"My lovely ass isn’t going to fuck itself."

 

Acapulco said, and pressed himself against Niagara to prove his point. The technical word for what he’d just done was _humping_ Niagara’s thigh, but it didn’t matter because he was hard, on a helicopter, after collaborating with the Wolf King of LA to kill people he didn’t really know. Little in his life made sense.

 

"Well, well, well." The Wolf King hummed and Pulco barely heard the words over the slap of Niagara’s hand against his ass. Now, he could have said he didn’t enjoy it, but there was a red mark over his skin and his dick was throbbing at the sheer thought of it, therefore lying was not really an option.

 

"Hey, come on– I'm gonna–" Acapulco squeaked and whatever else he was going to say died down in his throat.

 

He pushed Niagara against the back of the seat and let his hands wander down to get rid of armani, gucci, whatever luxury brand underwear Niagara wore under his pants. He took his cock in his hand and pressed it against his own, already feeling some precum leaking between them. For a few whiles he was content enough with thrusting his hips so teasingly slow he had to restrain himself from speeding the whole thing up, although as soon as he couldn't keep up the pace he decided to slide back down in the space between the seats.

 

It took determination not to look up, but he was strong willed enough not to raise his eyes until Niagara threaded his fingers in his hair and pulled him towards his cock. He realised the mistake he'd done the moment he saw the man's sly smirk and the way he looked down on him– it just made him feel filthy in the best way possible and it went straight down to his dick.

 

Acapulco mouthed softly at the base of the Wolf King's cock, then licked a wet stripe along its lenght. At the first impatient tug at his hair, he moaned and scooted a bit closer, placing both his hands on either side of Niagara's groin. He wasn't really sure whether it was the whole activity he was doing under the other man's watch that made him feel so hot or simply the fact it could have actually been hotter down there, but he was flushing red, his face boiling hot under his skin.

His tongue swirled around the head and played with the slit before Acapulco dipped down and took his cock as far down as he could.

 

Despite having a mouthful, Acapulco still felt himself wanting to ask how good it was, how good _he_ was, he wanted to hear Niagara say it. Had the cock in his mouth been anyone else's, he probably wouldn't have been down there, taking all the time in the world to suck someone off, but this man in front of him was _the Wolf King_.  
A man who practically controlled the whole city, a man he was supposed to fear and be careful around, not to _fuck_ — but well, _no one_ was supposed to be doing coke more than once or twice everyday, but there he was, fucking the Wolf King of LA on his fourth high of the day.

 

After a while he managed to fit it all down his throat, feeling a bit of pride warm his chest because not only because he didn’t gag once through the whole thing, but especially because he didn’t gag once while sucking a _very impressive_ cock.

He pulled off the tip with a wet, dirty pop and ran his hand up and down a few times, while he offered Niagara a look that resented being pornographic.

 

"I can’t say I’m not impressed, baby."

 

As the man said it, panting and stammering slightly more than usual, Acapulco could definitely tell his _hard work_ was having some effect on him, therefore he was doing a good job.

 

Acapulco was a man of many talents, including: selling arms, talking loudly and too much, having his eye almost clawed out of its socket, and finally, sucking dick.

 

"No shit," Pulco pulled back and hummed. "I’m fucking good. You should be impressed."

 

He wasn’t sure how they were supposed to proceed, he guessed he should’ve kept going until the other man came down his throat, and then he could jack off right there between the seats.

 

He bent down again, with the intention of finishing the whole thing off when Niagara grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up.

 

"What the _fuck!"_

 

"Up here, sweetheart, come on."

 

Niagara patted his lap as if inciting a pet to get on him, and perhaps Acapulco wondered why he was attracted to that man in the first place but climbed anyway on top of him and sat down.

 

"I was doing a wonderful job there, you know, and you can’t tell me you weren’t enjoying it, because I saw you, _sweetheart_ , you w—"

 

Acapulco stopped his bragging about his talent for blowjobs for two reasons: the Wolf King’s righthand was back on his ass and was dangerously close to his hole, and his left hand was on his face, pushing two fingers past his lips.

 

"I need you to slick these up really well, alright? Can you do that?"

 

He moaned a muffled _yes._ As he swirled his tongue around the fingers, he looked at Niagara. He had his cheeks a darker shade of red, a strand of his perfectly combed silver hair had fallen onto his forehead and made his whole look messier, _sexier_ , along with the shirt Acapulco had almost ripped open before reminding himself it was probably worth more than his own entire wardrobe.

 

In a while, he found himself pressing himself against Niagara’s hand and letting out obscene sounds. His erection pressed against his abdomen with urgency, leaking shamelessly and staining Pulco’s not-exactly-cheap cotton pants. When Niagara took back his fingers, he nearly whimpered at the loss, then actually whined when he felt one of them prodding at his entrance.

 

It was either his being really sensitive in that area or the fact Niagara definitely knew how to work his way into him, but as soon as a second finger joined the first one, Acapulco threw his head backwards and came, hard, onto the Wolf King’s exposed stomach and over his own chest. He chased after his own orgasm for a few seconds, rubbing himself against Niagara’s thigh and thrusting his hips down as he fucked himself on his fingers.

 

"Oh, baby."

 

It was hard to get a grip on himself, when Niagara talked to him like that.

Acapulco slowly opened his eyes and between panting breaths tried to place himself over the Wolf King’s very impressive cock although he’d just come over both of them and was at the peak of sensitivity.

Niagara had better plans than letting Pulco ride him.

He took the arms dealer by his hips and had him, despite Acapulco’s mumbled grunts, lie down with his back on the seat, legs as open as humanly possible while Niagara collected some of Acapulco’s come with his fingers and pushed them into him for one last time.

 

"Fucking do it alr– Shit!"

 

Niagara had entered him mid-sentence and definitely shut him up with the gesture.

 

"What were you saying, dear?"

 

The man asked, once he was seated inside of him. Acapulco swallowed down and turned to look away from Niagara as he laced his ankles behind the Wolf King's back. It was hard not to focus on how full he felt, how he was being stretched open moments after climaxing, and how fucking exciting it was to be inches away from crying from overstimulation.

 

"Fuck– For fuck's sake, just– don't sit there doing nothing, you asshole!"

 

He muttered a whole lot more of curse words as Niagara tightened his grip onto his hips and sunk down into him to the hilt. Acapulco felt hot, even more so when Niagara began moving. He knew he was falling apart, not unlike the building he was just on. God, how come he did one job himself and ended up pressed down on black leather seats with cum droplets drying on his chest and the Wolf King of LA pounding into him with the clear intention of making him scream?

 

He barely noticed how loudly he'd been moaning as Niagara bent down and sucked marks on the side of his neck.

 

"Christ! Fuck, Niagara!"

 

Acapulco could barely hold it together– alright, he had no control or whatsoever over anything that was happening to him or any noise that left him, all he did was thrust his hips in order to meet Niagara's movements and let his nerves buzz with pleasure.

" _Language_ , sweetheart."

 

He wanted to smack Niagara’s grin off his attractive face, and in the moment he moved his hands away from the Wolf King’s back he found them pinned under one of his hands, just above his own head.

Acapulco squirmed in his grasp, writhing as moans made their way out of him with a carelessness he shouldn’t have had on an helicopter.

 

"You’re taking it so well, darling, you’re so _good_ for me, so tight."

 

 _Shit, fuck, fuck._

He felt the Wolf King’s beard tickling his neck and it almost had him losing himself, maybe he already lost it because he couldn’t tell if he was just thinking curses or saying them out loud.

He pushed down his hips in a vague attempt to get himself closer to climaxing, and was quickly met by a skilled thrust straight to his weak spot, which Niagara had mercilessly tortured with his fingers.

 

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes," Acapulco blurted out, " _there_ , fuck me _there!"_

 

It was a matter of seconds before Niagara moved him and brought both his hands on his hips again, pounding into him and pulling him down on his cock at the same time.

 

Acapulco was shaking, his hand finally reached down to stroke his dick as Niagara’s pace built up, every thrust of his hips shooting pleasure all through him until he finally went over the edge, seeing stars though his eyelids and coming in spurts all over his own stomach.

 

It took not much longer for the Wolf King to finish as well, thrusting deep into Acapulco with a low groan.

 

What happened afterwards was more of a blur than anything else, but when he finally managed to sit up and catch his breath, Niagara was sitting beside him perfectly clothed and so calm that Acapulco wondered if he’d imagined the whole thing when he stared at LA’s most wanted’s dick.

 

If one looked at him, on the other hand, pretty much his _everything_ , from the marks on his neck to the dry droplets of cum on his chest, gave away what he’d been doing.

 

He cleaned himself up the best he could and glanced at Niagara once again, and he could swear the guy was fucking smirking, even though he was definitely too worn out to do anything about it.

 

The rest of the flight was relatively short, good, pretty tranquil, and the helicopter landed next to what Acapulco could guess was a mansion, although it was pretty dark and his sight wasn’t trustworthy. He watched Niagara get off and then did his best not to look like he’d been banged in the backseat of a helicopter as he followed the Wolf King to the mansion.

 

It hit him then: they were in the backseat, and he’d been yelling about being fucked there, hard, completely forgetting about the pilot.

 

Hopefully the guy was smart enough to pour bleach into his ears and forget about it entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that pilot


End file.
